


Lingerie is rated "E" for everybody

by Stachmou77



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Man in Heels, Multi, Pole Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: “Do you…” Steve cleared his throat, face totally red. “Can you put a pole in my bedroom?”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 9
Kudos: 80





	Lingerie is rated "E" for everybody

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched a man walk in stilettos and all I could think was 'woah, this dude is from another universe', followed by 'could Steve Rogers do that?' and here we are.

Steve loves to wear lingeries.

Bucky and Tony were debating. Well, more like arguing but no one cared about semantics right now. There were more at stakes at the moment. The rest of the team – minus Steve who was somewhere, maybe running. Who knew? – had to pick a side.

Today’s debate were brought by a video of man pouring his milk before the cereals. Something so mundane shouldn’t have caused that many reactions.

Bucky, who had lived through the Depression, poured his milk first than cereals. His reasoning was that back then milk was actually cheaper than cereals, so it’d give them the illusion that they were eating way more than they actually did.

Clint almost gagged at the explanation and stood firmly by Tony. No. It didn’t matter what kind of excuses Bucky had; milk should always go after the cereals. Otherwise, where would be the fun?

Bruce, who usually didn’t take any parts in their debates, took Bucky’s side. He ignored the way the others looked at him as if he’d declared being related to Red Skull. His arguments were all factual and all health related. Cereals nowadays were mostly sugar and the milk if it wasn’t organic, or vegan was filled with steroids and other unethical chemicals. So, less cereals and more milk was the way to go.

Clint and Tony waved his excuses away and stared at Natasha for the decisive point. She tried to ignore their stares and enjoyed the silence while it lasted. Between Clints grunts and Tony’s fumbling with his mug she felt more than annoyed. And then Bucky started drumming on the table with his metal arm.

Natasha glared at them and sighed deeply. As she was about to give her answer, Steve came in. Clint shook his head disappointed. She raised her drink and offered a sweet smile.

“Good morning everyone.” Steve walked toward the fridge, smiling.

“Steve, thank God you’re here!” Bucky exclaimed dramatically. He pointed at Tony. “Defend my honor.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. “What did Tony do, again?” He retrieved some eggs and spinach, then closed the fridge.

“You wouldn’t know what my _boyfriend—”_ Natasha noticed how Steve tensed at the word and she send a look at Clint, who grimaced. “- said. Milk over…”

Bucky trailed off. Natasha turned her head to see what had made him stop and watched Steve who was stretching randomly, arms above his head. Her eyes finally caught a glimpse of…

“ _Lingerie_ ,” Clint squealed.

Tony who had been silence cleared his throat. “I didn’t know you lost a bet, Cap.” He wasn’t really good at pretending. His face was red, and his brown eyes were a few shades darker.

Interesting.

Natasha hid her smile behind her mug.

Steve spun around not even ashamed or shy. “It’s not a dare. I genuinely like lingerie. Always have been. The feeling of satin or lace on my skin is —” He caressed the lacy panty peeking above his pants and resting on his hips. They would have never noticed if it wasn’t for Bucky’s infatuation for Steve. And let’s not forget Tony’s too. “—really nice. It’s comfy and sexy. That’s a confidence boost for sure.”

Tony cleared his throat again. “Well, that’s good to know right?”

Bucky nodded frantically.

“Do you wear satin dresses, too?” Clint asked, unashamed.

Steve frowned. “Yes?”

“And heels?”

Natasha send a warning glare at Clint who smiled. She grabbed a clementine and played with it. Clint’s smile dimmed a little bit and he raised his arms in mock surrender.

“Yes.”

Everyone looked at Steve, shocked. He shrugged and whipped his eggs.

“Heels are really good for posture and I love wearing them. Although I still have to master the art of walking with stilettos, I love the aesthetic.” He mused out loud. “My stripper shoes are quite worn out. I should by new ones.”

Bucky chocked on his cereals and heaved loudly. No one came to his aid. He grabbed his almost empty glass and drank until the cough stopped. Steve sent a concerned look before turning the stove off and laying his omelet on his plate.

The rest of the room was frozen.

Tony eyed Steve like a predator. His eyes burned with passion and unconcealed desire. He started moving toward Steve and only stopped when Bucky, who finally decided to get a grip, grabbed his elbow.

Steve, still obvious, kept talking. “Tony –” Steve looked over and almost flinched when he noticed how close Bucky and Tony were. He laughed it off, pressing a hand on his chest. “You scared me. I didn’t even hear you move.”

Tony’s breath grew shallower. His gaze was still firmly set on Steve’s, who took a precautionary step back. A nice red blush appeared on his face. He averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

“What did you mean to ask?” Tony asked huskily. He took a step closer and Bucky followed, quietly.

“Uhh…” He looked around asking for help.

Tony took a final step. His chest was almost touching Steve’s. The taller man gulped. Tony raised his hand and cupped Steve’s cheek, tilting his head toward him.

“What do you want?”

“Do you…” Steve cleared his throat, face totally red. “Can you put a pole in my bedroom?”

There was a beat of silence.

“A _what_ , doll?” Bucky asked with a growl. He stepped from behind Tony and closer to Steve. His right hand caressed his bare hip, playing with the laced panties. He stretched the elastic and let it go. Steve gasped, yet so quietly. At least, enough to elicit a snowball effect.

Bucky swooped Steve off his feet, while Tony was rushing to the elevator. Even though Steve was bulkier than him, Bucky had no issues carrying him out of the room and inside the opened elevator waiting for them.

The rest of the team looked at each other in silence. Even Clint had lost his usual snark and was gaping. Natasha was a little bit more contained, despite a little color on her cheeks. She hid her face behind her now cold chocolate and sipped.

“So, I won the bet.” Bruce stated with a little secretive smile.

Fin


End file.
